According to World Health Organization (WHO), of the 56.9 million deaths worldwide in 2016, more than half (30.7 million or 54%) were due to these top three causes related to heart conditions, including ischemic heart diseases, stroke, and chronic obstructive pulmonary. Ischemic heart disease, stroke and chronic obstructive pulmonary are the world's biggest killers, accounting for a combined 18.2 million deaths in 2016. These diseases have remained the leading causes of death globally in the last 15 years.
Major of deaths from ischemic heart disease and stroke are preventable if patients call emergency medical care to get the patients to the emergency care in shortest time possible and take the appropriate medications immediately when patients start to notice some of symptoms of heart attacks and/or stroke. The most important things for a patient to survive include: the patient has access to and takes appropriate medications, the patient receives immediate professional care, and the patient is transferred to medical facilities as soon as possible before irreversible damages to the heart muscle and/or brain tissue occur.
Therefore, it is desirable to have patient response devices for high risk patient in case of an emergency to ensure: the patient's emergency is reported immediately through the patient response device, the patient receives immediate medical care by trained professionals, the patient receives instructions and takes appropriate emergency medications, and nearby emergency dispatch centers are notified and ambulance and medical emergency staff arrive at the scene in shortest possible time.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed needs still exist in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.